Print Screen
by the pink pastel
Summary: Because a confession online under Sasuke's hacked account is Uchiha Sasuke's new way of saying that Uzumaki Naruto is an idiot, and whoever fell for that trap is an even bigger idiot than the blond himself. Unfortunately Karin didn't receive the memo.


It's been a looong time, hasn't it? Just needed something to get my writing mojo back. Random idea that popped in my head.  
Shortest oneshot as of current that I've posted. :)  
Hope you guys enjoy anyway. :D

**

* * *

Print Screen  
**

* * *

_"What?" _a screech similar as that of a banshee's echoed throughout the whole cafeteria of the University of Konohagakure, one of the most prestigious schools throughout the Fire Country. The blazing heat outside indicated that Mr. Sun was high up, but it also signified the godly hour for most of the students who were privileged of the right schedule - _lunch time_.

All eyes were zeroed on one of the seniors, _Karin_. Idle chatter and gossip (all of which happened to be about the same topic) was interrupted by the noise said girl had made.

At her irritable state, the _normal_ Karin that would have been grateful for any attention drawn to her did not feel appreciative of the number of stares that were on her at the moment. There were other _more important_ matters she had to deal with.

Staring at the white haired man before her, Karin could not even decipher whether or not the smirk on his face was that of mischief or of smugness.

"I swear I'm going to rip each strand of hair from your head until you tell me what you know," the ruby eyed female seethed, grabbing the collar of the mischievous male.

Chuckling at the furious girl before him, Suigetsu pried her hands off before responding with a hand in his white locks, "It's nothing, really. Apparently Uchiha Sasuke - although it doesn't really sound like him - confessed his love for Haruno Sakura last night. I think it was on Facebook or something."

Seconds ticked by as Karin processed the information given to her. Pushing her chair back and stomping her way out of the cafeteria, Suigetsu could only stare at the fuming girl's back as he took notice of Jūgo pulling a seat for himself in his usual spot across from Suigetsu, not questioning about their friend's queer behavior that morning.

And it took all but one sentence from the orange haired man to make Suigetsu's day.

"Is it that time of the month already?"

* * *

Placing his phone back down on the night table, Uchiha Sasuke sighed and tousled his already messy (yet sexy) dark hair before climbing back into bed and pulling his pink haired _lover_ by the waist towards him. The scent of lavender filled his nostrils as he felt the girl in his arms shift to turn towards him.

"What was that all about, Sasuke-kun?"

"Suigetsu called," he explained in a low tone. Sakura immediately picked up the tone of annoyance in his voice. Of course, being Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend for _5 months, _not to mention his friend since _childhood, _she was an expert in reading him. "Apparently there's this gossip going on about me supposedly confessing my love for you on Facebook, and someone print screened it or whatever." Sasuke mentioned this as his eyes seemed to grow distant, irritability clouding his gaze as he thought about it more.

Shaking her head in amusement, Sakura wound her arms around her boyfriend and massaged his tense bare shoulders.

"I told you the news would eventually come out that we were dating even if the form of the news is completely...incorrect. Everyone now knows that we're together." Sakura's jade orbs were twinkling as she recalled the very day 5 months back where she explained to him that even if they kept their relationship a secret, it would eventually get out in a matter of time.

Sasuke could only smirk in amusement as he kissed the forehead of the girl he loved with everything he had.

"And now I know that I should listen to you more." he replied before gazing at the blinking digital clock behind a mane of silky pink hair. "I thought we skipped class today to spend more time with each other, not to talk about you proving me wrong once again."

Grinning as she moved from massaging his shoulders to his hip bones, a sly smile played on Sakura's face as her eyes twinkled with mirth, "The poor baby. Deprived of his playtime. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." was her last sentence before her lips were captured in a passionate kiss as the Uchiha rolled on her small form - wanting to be the dominating party in this round.

Just like himself, he knew that Haruno Sakura always followed through with her words.

* * *

"Suigetsu, when are you going to tell Karin - who is in her room watching soap operas at this very moment and screaming, _'No, Alejandro! She doesn't love you!' _at a black box repeatedly - that Naruto hacked Sasuke's Facebook and supposedly confessed his undying love to Haruno Sakura in hopes of getting rid of all the fangirls that surround their apartment on a daily basis, when in truth, we all know that they've been dating for 5 months now?"

"Jūgo, _everyone _knows that except for her."

"Exactly. So when are you planning on telling her?"

...

...

...

"Suigetsu?"

* * *

_Owari_

* * *

This is probably my way of welcoming _myself_ back to fanfiction land.  
A oneshot that I think - fails.  
Ergh, must get back to work on my updates. D:

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed!  
**Please don't be a ghost reader and review, not just click the favorite button and whatnot. :)**  
And on that note, I hope you guys have a nice weekend! :D  
...cause mine is just about to end. :(  
LOL.


End file.
